A hand-held type electrical power tool such as a driver drill is conventionally known. Such a power tool includes a housing accommodating an electrical motor that generates a rotational driving force. The rotational driving force is transmitted to an end-bit holding section to rotate the end-bit holding section and an end bit such as a driver bit mounted on the end-bit holding section, thereby performing a desired work such as screw driving.
When performing the desired work using such a power tool in dark places such as attic and under-floor spaces where natural light does not reach, it is difficult to accurately perform the desired work such as screw driving due to darkness.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-211374 discloses an electrical power tool including a light attached to a housing of the power tool, so that the light illuminates a work area, that is, an end bit and a screw or the like, in a spotlighting manner.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-301669 discloses an electrical power tool including an LED lamp provided to a front lower surface of a main housing. Part of light emitted from the LED lamp is transmitted though an optical fiber to a display window provided to a front upper surface of the main housing, thereby illuminating the display window.